<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs for Master by Areeta9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972184">Hugs for Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9'>Areeta9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet: Master of Chaldea [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, Stress Relief, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet goes the extra mile to make sure her servants have the materials they need. However, the workload takes a toll on the young master, making her irritable and antisocial. So what better than physical affection from the people she loves to soften her up again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet: Master of Chaldea [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs for Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s it. Next two weeks, material farming. Only mat farming. Nobody’s ascending until these skills are levelled up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sat on a bed in the infirmary, frowning at the wall across from her. The bandage on her cheek covered a dark purple bruise and she a had bandaid covering a cut on her chin. The white jacket of her Chaldea uniform lay in a pile on the bed next to her, dirty and torn. Sanson was by her side, applying ointment to her burned arm before bandaging it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the other beds in the infirmary were Fergus, Shakespeare, Mata Hari, Caligula, Asterios, and Suzuka, bruised and battered from battle with their mana severely depleted.. Paracelsus was going around tending to their injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you guys made it back,” Mash said, trying to comfort her senpai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, barely,” Violet replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t seal the enemy in time,” said Mata Hari as Paracelsus crouched and applied the burn ointment to her burned calf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet shook her head. “It’s not your fault. It was still on cool down. I should have given you the mats you needed to speed it up months ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sighed. Sanson moved on to the next patient. Her arm now free, she took out a notepad and pen. She flipped the pad open and began to scribble down a list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Homunculus babies, phoenix plumes, assassin gems...What else do we need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her servants, thought for a moment, before scribbling down more items. “Saber gems. Definitely saber gems. We have a lot more sabers than we used to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet got up and tucked her white jacket underneath her arm. “Thanks for fixing us up,” she said to the two physicians. She strode out of the infirmary with her eyes still on her list. Mash followed after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet did her usual speed walk down the hall. Mash had noticed a long time ago that her senpai almost always walked with a purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mash, do you have your tablet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Senpai,” Mash lifted up the tablet and unlocked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check the latest upgrade material inventory report. What are we low on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash pulled it up and scrolled through the most recent report. The last person to take inventory had been Violet herself. “We have less than twenty blue archer, saber, and berserker gems. Less than twenty red lancer gems and we’re empty on red archer gems. As for gold gems…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet slowed her pace and sat on a nearby windowsill, taking down notes as her kohai continued listing materials. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull up the servant list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash pulled it up and handed the tablet to Violet for her to examine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be nice to max out Heracles...Ugh, the Extra classes are gonna need stuff from the others...Why do so many of the servants require Proofs of Heroes?! Shouldn’t they already know they’re heroes???” Violet murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet added more things to the list before tearing it out of her notepad. She took a picture with the tablet and sent it to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mash, can you have the staff find locations we can hunt for these materials, please? After I get them, I’ll put in the Rayshift requests. Let them know that some of these may require multiple days in the area,” she said, handing Mash the paper. She got up and stretched. “We obviously can’t get everything for everyone so I’ll decide who’s going to get first pick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll also have to make new team compositions. The simulator will have to be reserved for the gems and statues. I’ll have to rotate servants...Plus farming can take all day, maybe I should move my lessons to later in the day…” she thought out loud as she headed towards her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least that last group of Roman soldiers were nice enough to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> us the proofs of hero,” Violet said as her body rematerialized in Chaldea. Within moments, Mash was by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If any of the Roman servants ask, tell them I’m sorry we had to beat up so many of their people. We tried to provide compensation but a lot of them attacked us first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet had just come back from a four day rayshift into Septem in search of proofs of hero. She and her servants travelled around Italy in search of Roman soldiers who dropped proofs. While it’s easier to just straight up attack the soldiers to get the item, Violet questioned the morality of this and at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to negotiate for them before a fight broke out. Honestly, she should have just forced Caesar to come with them. If they had, they would have avoided a lot more battles. However, Caesar had told her ahead of time that he wouldn’t be available for two of the days, so the group left without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants she rayshifted with were off to the side conversing. There were no visible injuries. What damage they had incurred was minimal and healed when their mana restored itself. Good. Violet turned to Mash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many proofs did we get?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash checked her tablet. “42”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So a little less than 11 a day… Ugh, I’ll have to schedule for the berserker and saber training grounds again. Or I can request another Rayshift to Septem later this week…” Violet pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai! You’ve been doing back to back rayshifts! You came back from Babylonia around midnight and left for Camelot at eight in the morning the next day. Then you did the same with Orleans, Oceanos, London, Agartha, and Shinjuku!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked at Mash. It suddenly occurred to her that this whole time, the staff members and Mash in particular have had to supervise her throughout her days-long trips. They were probably exhausted. She hated straining the support staff like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mash, I’ll slow down with the rayshifting for now. But…” the images of the different materials they still needed flashed into her mind, “we’re still in Mats Hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her servants weren’t able to fight to the best of their capabilities because of her negligence. They’d spend a whole lot less time in the infirmary if she put her head down, kept grinding, and got them the stuff they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t stop till I’m satisfied,” she said before walking out of the control room. Mash watched Violet walk away worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Mash stood outside her senpai’s bedroom door. It was seven-thirty. Violet was usually up by this time on a normal day, but Mash hoped that the older girl had slept in instead. She pressed her ear to the door. Her hopes were dashed when she heard movement from inside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash sighed and opened the door. She found Violet sitting at her desk, busily typing on her personal computer. She hoped that her friend was just chatting on a message board or typing a story idea, anything that didn’t have to do with work, but once again she was disappointed. On the screen were the faces of different servants. Violet clicked through the material requirements listed under their profiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I give the octuplet crystals to Ibaraki or Kintoki…” she murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash watched her senpai without a word. She didn’t know if she hadn’t noticed her, or was ignoring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the beginning of what would likely be Senpai’s fourth week of farming. The original plan was to grind for two weeks and then go back to the regular workload, but the master had found herself dissatisfied with their gains and decided to devote the next week to farming the training grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The simulator is undergoing maintenance today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet frowned and sighed before she turned back to the screen. Her brow furrowed as she typed out an email to the servants she was supposed to be working with that day, letting them know they wouldn’t be farming. She then picked up her planner and began adjusting her schedule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll update the inventory, finalize who’s getting what, and...I’ll tell Medea I’m on for magic lessons at regular time… Sanson said he was busy this afternoon, Paracelsus is on duty in the infirmary today… If I ask Jekyll ahead of time...or I could ask Kotaro to show me some of his medicinal plants…What time would I do that…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let it never be said that Violet didn’t work hard, but right now, Mash wished it wasn’t true. Mash touched Violet’s shoulder. She was tense and had been for the last couple of days. Working nonstop had a tendency to do that to her. She had asked her to take a day off multiple times but Violet disliked leaving her work undone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely loathed</span>
  </em>
  <span> turning in work that she felt was low quality, especially when others were involved. If she wanted to do something badly enough, she’d get it done, stress be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the stress she was putting on herself wasn’t sustainable. Not only was it bad for her health, but it had also made Violet single-minded and difficult to approach. She had been making little time for her servants beyond greeting them in the morning and giving them orders while gathering materials. Even the servants that Violet was closer to had found her lacking in her usual warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would take to make Violet slow down, but something</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash looked at Violet’s desk. On it was a loose-leaf paper, tape, and a marker. It was then that Mash got an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet chewed on a granola bar as she walked down the hall. She wasn’t in the mood for a full breakfast in the cafeteria so had taken the bar from her stash in her room. In her other hand she she held her work tablet. She was going to the material storage area. It was quite a distance from her bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she came down the hallway she came across Fergus and Lancer Cu conversing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Master,” they both said as she walked past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” she said over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Master, wait up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet had very little time to react before she was swept up into the air from behind by strong arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahahahaha!” came the hearty laugh from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fergus! What are you doing?!” Violet asked as the older man squeezed her torso with his muscled arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is it so wrong to show my little master some love?” he chuckled as he put her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no ,but…” as soon Violet’s feet touched the ground she was pulled into another hug by Cu. Her face turned bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Cu released her with a friendly pat on the back as he walked off with Fergus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good one, Master!” he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet watched them as they left before turning away with a sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What was that all about?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wondered. She continued her walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caesar came out into a hallway. Violet gave him a quick nod as she proceeded past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!” Caesar called out. Violet turned to face him. He was in his first ascension and his arms were outstretched. “Embrace me, Master! My stomach is filled with dreams and love!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinked. She had no idea where this came from but Violet was used to strange requests from her servants. “Uh, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet embraced him. It was a bit strange. Caesar was not one of the servants in the habit of touching her, so his request was especially strange. However...she had to admit, it was quite comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you,” she said quietly as he released her. She didn’t know why she was thanking him when he was the one who wanted her to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time, Master.” The Saber walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet continued on her way to the storage area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet turned around. This time it was Carmilla. Like Caesar, she was in her first ascension, the one with fewer spikes. However, her mask was not there to conceal her elegant visage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Carmilla said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet approached her obediently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmilla gently grasped her Master’s face, careful not to puncture her eyes with her long blue nails. Her master’s soft cheeks gave way to her hand easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked up at Carmilla expectantly. Carmilla had been Violet’s first 4 star. She had known Carmilla for a long time. This gesture had become a familiar one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you need?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A maiden’s blood. To still have the face of a child at your age, I think your blood will do nicely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To any normal person, her words and the look in her eye would be terrifying but to Violet, such a threat had long lost its sting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want diabetes, sure,” Violet replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmilla looked at her before releasing her face with a hmph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood there for a moment, both of them expectant. Violet noticed a blush beginning to blossom on Carmilla’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do...do you want a hug?” Violet ventured. That had seemed to be the pattern of the day. Had this been Carmilla’s attempt at initiating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmilla frowned, but when Violet wrapped her arms around her, Carmilla hugged her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Carmilla sent her master on her way, Violet wondered if she’d meet any of her other servants before she reached the storage area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MAAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet turned around, a pink haired paladin was running towards her at full speed. Violet hurriedly leaned her tablet against the wall before she opened her arms and braced for impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astolfo made a flying leap towards her. The paladin fell into her arms and wrapped himself around her body,locking his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. Violet stumbled backwards for a brief moment from the impact before she wrapped her arms around Astolfo’s waist and regained her balance. Boy was she glad Leonidas had insisted on strength training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!” Astolfo nuzzled his cheek against her face. “Squishy, squishy!” he exclaimed with delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Astolfo,” Violet replied, fighting back a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astolfo began to slide down. Violet tried to readjust her grip on him. She tried grasping his lower back and pulling him back up but she reached too low and grasped his bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astolfo gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sorry!” Violet said with a blush on her face. She readjusted her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astolfo leaned into her ear. “Naughty Master! Touching a maiden's soft, luscious buttocks!” he said, giving his butt a little wiggle in emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maiden? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astolfo looked at her. She looked at him. The two burst out into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet put him down and the two waved as they parted. Violet picked up her tablet, tossed out the wrapper for her granola bar, and made her way to the storage room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the storage room, she eased into a state of intense focus. She opened a music app on the tablet and set it to classical. As the music began to echo through the large, cool room, she opened the inventory application on her tablet and opened the first box to count its contents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone in the storage room, Violet meticulously recorded every upgrade material. She was about halfway through when someone else entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet looked up from her seat on the ground. She was counting Seeds of Yggdrasil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Asterios,” she said, getting up from the floor. She put the rest of the seeds back in their crate and put them on a nearby shelf and typed in their quantity. “What are you in here for?” she asked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cousin...needs...gold wool,” Asterios answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, from Attila’s sheep?” Violet walked over to a crate and pulled it out. “Do you need the whole crate or do you want me to put it in a bag for you? How many bundles does she need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterios looked at Violet strangely. She couldn’t figure out why. “Three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet pulled out three large bundles of wool and put them in a bag for him. She handed the bag to him. He took it, but stood there looking down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterios looked away and fiddled with his fingers. His face was a bit red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H...ug?” he asked, unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinked. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet embraced the giant bull man. He didn’t hug her back, for fear of crushing her, but a delighted smile came upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Violet finished taking inventory, it was around lunchtime. Violet was starving. The granola bar hadn’t been nearly enough for the whole morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet grabbed a tray and headed towards the lines for food. They were having ramen today. Violet joined the line for the shio ramen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As more servants and staff members entered the lunchroom, Violet felt someone join the line behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet saw hands covered in long white gloves, tray in hand, wrapping themselves around her. She felt someone pressed against her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Fran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah” the taller girl replied in greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet didn’t bother asking what was with the sudden show of affection. Trying to explain would tire out the speech inhibited berserker. Plus, she didn’t really mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stayed like that, with Fran’s head on Violet’s shoulder until they reached the front of the line, scooting forward as the people in front of them got their food and left for their tables. Fran and Violet got their ramen and went to the utensil table. Fran picked up a pair of loose chopsticks. Violet looked between the chopsticks and the other utensils. She didn’t want to get crap again for eating ramen with a fork, but even after all her time Chaldea, she still couldn’t hold chopsticks properly, a skill that even her non-Asian servants mastered quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and finally gave in. She picked up a pair of training chopsticks that were usually for the younger servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aungh?” Fran nodded towards a table. She was asking if Violet wanted to sit with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Just let me get a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet went to the drinking fountain and dispensed some juice for herself. As she made her way to Fran’s table afterwards, she was greeted by various servants as she passed by. She gave her hellos and nods of acknowledgement as she went, but she never noticed their eyes on her back as she strode through the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she got to Fran’s table, the berserker was speaking with her “papa” Moriarty. Moriarty stopped talking when he saw his master approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon to you Master,” said the older man cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Professor,” Violet replied, setting her food down next to Fran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we still on for tomorrow's math lesson? You’ve already skipped two whole weeks because of your rayshifts and I can’t teach you in the evening this week. I hope you’re not avoiding my lessons on purpose…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blushed and shook her head. She wasn’t a fan of math, but she had already committed to taking the lessons so having him think that she was avoiding them made her feel irresponsible. “No, Professor. I can do the lesson at the regular time.” She would have to restrict the time she spent farming tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Moriarty grinned. “Then you can have your Spanish lessons with Miss Warrior before then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?!” That would cut Violet’s farming session even shorter! She’d have to get tomorrow's team up even earlier than usual if she wanted to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough materials for the day! It was going to be frustrating enough trying to get them to work at the usual time as it was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Violet groaned and rubbed her eye in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let Miss Warrior know right away,” Moriarty continued. “But one more thing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet stiffened as she felt her elder embrace her. Before she could respond, Moriarty was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice lunch you two,” he called out as he left the crowded cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sighed and shook her head before taking her seat. Her brain didn’t have enough energy to respond to that. She needed food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time between Violet finishing her lunch and her meeting with Dr. Jekyll could, if anything, be called an experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hug from Serenity wasn’t anything unusual. However, it made her realize that she had been depriving the girl of her biweekly cuddle sessions. She made sure to plan a cuddle session with her later that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surprise came from when Violet was hugged by the “face” of Hundred Personas, Asako, only to see the rest of the 99 lining up behind her to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was once again lifted off her feet, but this time it was because of a hug from Spartacus, muttering something about being his accomplice in his rebellion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following that, she was lifted up again as she was double-teamed by both Kintokis. Then double-teamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> by both of her Elizabeths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was halfway to the library when Marie stopped her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, when Violet heard the telltale “ANCHIN-SAMA!” being shouted from down the hall, she didn’t think to run. She opened her arms to receive her dragon “wife”. She petted Kiyohime’s head and tried not to flinch as she nuzzled into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She entered the library to decide the allocation of the materials, but her train of thought was broken by Medusa, one of Chaldea’s unofficial librarians, pulled her into a hug. Once released, she didn’t make it very far before she was nervously approached by Scheherazade and pulled into her embrace. She murmured something about humans getting depressed and dying without some form of physical contact. Violet was glad the woman had been wearing more conservative clothes at the time. She didn’t think she could handle direct skin contact with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet walked to the area where Shakespeare and Hans usually worked. The two men had their heads down working on drafts. Violet watched them as they worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend, it appears our dear master is expecting something of us!” Shakespeare exclaimed, without a pause in his work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you expecting something , Master?” Hans asked, looking up from his draft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet immediately looked to the surrounding bookcases. “No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't know why she had been hugged so much today, but perhaps she was being a bit greedy expecting the two authors to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your body language next time you want to lie. Those slumping shoulders are a dead give away. Just come over here,” Hans said grumpily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet came over and without getting up out of his seat, Hans extended an arm. Violet hugged him gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she drew away, she went to Shakespeare’s side. The writer looked busy with his work so when he didn’t immediately turn towards her, she wondered if she was going to get what she came for. Maybe she should just let him b-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Shakespeare jumped out of his seat before her and stretched his arms out wide. In a swift motion, Violet was pulled into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Did you think I would pass up a hug from you, Master?” he exclaimed as he squeezed her tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Violet took a seat near the others and began her work. After an hour, she had a detailed list of which servant and which skills would receive from their current store of materials. Violet packed up her stuff and made her way to Jekyll’s room. He would be expecting her by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet knocked on the door and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slid open and Violet stepped into a Victorian-style bedroom. The room was a mixture of elegance and comfort with hardwood floors covered with a large patterned rug, a large bed, a sitting area perfect for hosting guests, large bookshelves, and a fireplace to give it a cozy feeling. It never ceased to amaze Violet how Chaldea’s systems could customize the dorm rooms so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Master,” Jekyll said as he set a tray of tea on the coffee table. “Tea?” he asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Violet said as she took a seat on one of the doctor’s plush armchairs. She crossed her legs, adjusted her skirt, and made sure she was sitting up straight. Being in Jekyll’s room always made her feel like she had to act like a proper lady to match its old-timey atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two lumps if I remember correctly?” Violet nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll served her tea and she blew on it before taking a sip, making sure to raise her pinky finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, what kind of tea is this?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ceylon black tea. Its flavor has hints of chocolate. I thought that you would like it,” Jekyll replied as he took a seat across from her and sipped his own cup of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Violet took another sip. She looked down at the steaming brown liquid in her cup with a pleasant smile. When she looked back up, she found Jekyll’s spring green eyes studying her intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet set down her cup. “Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m just surprised you sat down for tea so willingly. I thought you would refuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be rude?” Violet asked with a tilt to her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll smiled. “Well yes, it could be taken that way, but if you were in a hurry to get straight to the lesson, it would make sense for you to refuse. You have been a busy woman lately, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Violet lifted her cup and sipped her tea, she didn’t look at Jekyll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently you were supposed to attend afternoon tea with Marie and Amadeus in her salon, but you never arrived…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? When was- Oh no…!” Violet facepalmed. “That was supposed to be Sunday! I promised her the day before but then I spent all of Sunday farming!. I saw her earlier today too! She didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have been busy lately. I’m sure if you apologize she will accept it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Violet rested her head in a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up, just be more mindful next time.” Jekyll got up and moved a large rolling whiteboard and diagrams of the body from the corner. “You said you wanted a short first aid lesson, correct? Well, this is not something I’d normally talk about over tea but I believe knowledge of what to do in the case of dismemberment would be useful in your line of work. To begin, when a limb is ripped or cut off, there is blood,</span>
  <em>
    <span> a lot of blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet listened intently as Jekyll gave his lesson, carefully taking notes as he gave details about arteries, infections, and methods of stopping the bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-However, the key to all of this is acting fast, as an injury such as this can kill a person within minutes. Hopefully, you will never be in a situation where you have to tend to someone with this kind of injury, let alone are a victim of it yourself. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long would it take for an injury like this to heal without magical assistance?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends on which limb was removed, how the injury was incurred, and whether or not the flesh becomes infected at some point during recovery. Any other questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Thanks, Jekyll,” Violet said as she put away her notebook and got up from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet walked toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Violet, a moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet turned around. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jekyll looked at her before looking away. A red tint began to come to his face. Seemingly to have gained his nerve, he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was very nice to be able to spend time with you, Violet.” He pulled her into a close embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet felt her cheeks grow hot. She could smell his cologne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure many of the other servants would feel the same way,” he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lingered for a few moments longer. It felt like a few moments too many. It felt almost sudden when he drew back from Violet. His stare lingered on her as he gripped her shoulders before he gave them an awkward pat and broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I’ll take what you said to heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet hurriedly made her way to Medea’s workshop. Medea greeted her and the two got right to work. That day’s lesson was a simple one: prestidigitation. Most of Violet’s time was spent trying to muster up enough mana to clean a cup, fill it up, and warm it. After which, Medea timed how long it took for it to cool. It was a simple spell. Any novice mage would have been able to do it easily, but alas even a task such as this was still difficult for the inadept Violet and her weak magic circuits. Nonetheless, she was able to complete the task and was rewarded with a hug from Medea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that...cologne?” Medea sniffed, the younger girl still in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, yes. I was hugged by some of the male servants,” Violet replied.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Though it’s probably Jekyll you’re smelling’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought but didn’t say. It was better not to give her an exact target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Medea pulled away from her and grimaced. She looked at her student, disgust clear on her face. Violet already knew what was going through her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting Martha make me a nun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few sprits of perfume to cover the scent of cologne and another hug, Violet finished her lessons for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No longer in the mood for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of work, she decided to make her way to the lounge and rec room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way, she was cornered and made to embrace the ample bossoms of Chaldea’s mom squad (Boudica, Emiya, and Raikou). It was pleasant but it never ceases to amaze Violet how comfortable Emiya’s chest was. It took a while to get Boudica to release her but Violet eventually was free to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked down the hall, she waved to some of the child servants as they ran past her, playing a game of tag. She continued on her way, but nearly fell on her face when Santa Lily slammed into her back, her arms wrapped around her waist as far as they could go. She was given little time to react before Alexander was wrapped around her front. Kid Gil and Abigail followed after their companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet gave them each a hug and sent them off on their way with forehead kisses and hair ruffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned around, she caught someone watching her from around a corner. They tried to hide but their black crown and red ribbons were still visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet rushed around the corner and lifted Ereshkigal off her feet. She kicked up a fuss but the embarrassed Eresh noises and blushing face were well worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she made it to the rec room. In the room, there were various servants and staff members doing various things. Violet crossed the room towards the kitchenette, keeping an eye on the tv as she walked. Some of the servants were watching a period drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. As she straightened up, she felt someone wrap her arms around her. An easy smile came on her lips. The hugs no longer came as a surprise to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around. “Howdy, partner” she greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Violet,” replied Billy. “You seem to be in a good mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, haven’t seen you smile in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so…? Now that I think about it, you’re right. I think I’ve been stressed for the past few weeks. But today….today was good. I liked today. It was a bit weird though, everyone kept on hugging me. Don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy blinked and reached behind her. “Could this be the reason why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her back he pulled a piece of paper with the words “hug me” written on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet touched her back. “How did-” She thought for a moment. “Mash. Mash! I haven’t seen Mash all day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try her room,” Billy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sprinted out of the room and towards Mash’s bedroom. When she got to her door, she rapped her knuckles on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slid open and Mash stood in its frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Senpai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet lept forward and pulled Mash into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-senpai?!” Mash exclaimed, hugging Violet back on reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mashu, that’s a real corny move you made, putting a ‘hug me” sign on my back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so stressed ,Senpai! I thought-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Mash, and you were right. Thank you, I actually feel a lot better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to slow down, Senpai? You’ve been working hard. It’s not a bad thing but...we miss you ,Senpai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll slow down. The mats will always be there and we have enough to help a lot of our servants. I should be spending more time with you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Senpai! Do you have time right now?” Mash asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually...I promised Serenity a cuddle session…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mash pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you can join us! We’re watching a new anime today! Come with!” Violet grabbed Mash’s hand and pulled into the hallway. “I’ll be in the middle! You won’t be touching Serenity!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happily, the two went hand in hand back to Violet’s room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure self-indulgence. The idea of getting so much affection in one day is just *chef's kiss*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>